Deliver us
by Eowyns Entity
Summary: When two soon to be enemies meet for the the first time in Madame Malkins dress robe shop, their reactions to each other are very different. One doesn't know this however and the other has forgotten - at least conciously! Slash plz R
1. How I hate you for that!

Hey, this is my first D/H fic I've ever written and I wanted to make sure it was perfect and above all realistic! Please review and tell me how the first chapter went! Please?

The first few chapters are going to be pretty lighthearted emotion wise, but I warn you this _will _change!

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter world…Damn!

* * *

I fell for you the day I saw you. Your rumpled hair and cellotaped glasses, the imperfections caught me by surprise.

I tried to impress you with words and snobbery, riches, wealth and breeding and all you wanted was somebody kind. I didn't understand.

Such beautiful eyes I'd never seen. Such shyness and doubt I'd only ever heard of. If I could turn the clock back, give you what you wanted from the start, you'd be with me now. In whatever capacity that may be.

But you spurned me! Turned me down for a ragged redhead whose manners could rival those of a giants and whose tact is practically non-existent.

You admire his fire and passion, his bighearted and clumsy affection.

You spare not a glance for frosty longing.

How I hate you for that!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at his usual place at the Slytherin table, his eyes sweeping the Great hall casually until his eyes finally alighted on their target.

Nudging a goon (never mind which) he chuckled. "Seems Potty's nervous about the game!"

The goon grunted and carried on scoffing his face with, Malfoy noticed disdainfully seemed to be a mixture of strawberry jam and bacon.

"Of course he is Draco, _you're _his competition!"

"Why thank you Parkinson, at least _somebody_ appreciates my worth!" He waited for someone to agree that they did too, nod their heads, even look up. Nobody did.

Sighing he went back to his breakfast, he was worth nothing until he beat Potter at something.

How he hated him for that!

* * *

Harry looked up, laughing at a joke Ron had just cracked abut the upcoming game, apparently the twins were going to come and visit and try to sell some flashing broomstick dye.

Letting his eyes dart about the hall disinterestedly he caught two pairs of eyes glaring icy daggers at him.

_Hmm, wonder what's got Malfoy's knickers in a twist? _He wondered momentarily, glancing at the clock as he did so.

"Hey guys I'll catch you after the game." He said rising form his seat and popping the last of his toast in his mouth and washing it down with pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, if we get to you before all of your fans spirit you away!" Ron said proudly.

Harry blushed and simply waved his goodbye as he walked off towards the great hall doors as Hermione chided Ron about forgetting to do is potions homework.

Swinging the doors open and walking casually out, he missed the narrow glare aimed at him from the Slytherin table.

* * *

Harry tilted his face up to the sun, enjoying the pleasant weather conditions, rare on a Quidditch day.

Smiling as the light breeze ruffled his hair in a brief caress, he concentrated on the Quidditch pitch hoping to catch a glimmer of gold and capture the snitch while Gryffindor was ahead in points.

Glancing down he laughed as he watched Malfoy narrowly miss a bludger that had come zooming his way, aimed mistakenly by his one of his own goons no less!

Glaring up at the irritating boy who was currently laughing at him, Malfoy tossed the his hair out of his eyes muttering, "Stupid Potter."

He watched as the other boy's unruly hair danced against his forehead as his feature's lit up, scowling he got back to his snitch hunting.

Suddenly a swift movement above him drew his attention and he realised Potter had seen the snitch!

Diving after and spurring his broom to maximum speed he followed the boy down trying to spot how far Potter was away from the snitch.

He didn't even see how close to the ground they were until Potter pulled up swiftly and he was left to meet the oncoming wall of smooth green turf.

A Wronski feint – typical.

* * *

Harry laughed exultantly as his fist closed around the golden-feathered ball and the crowd roared around him.

This was what it was all about! This was an achievement Harry had made. Not Harry Potter, not the boy who lived not Potty or scarhead but _Harry_.

Floating gently down to the pitch he tried to grimace at the indent Malfoy's body had left in the grass earlier.

"_Harry_! Smiling as Ron rushed towards him, leaping over the stands to get to him before the rest of the school did he waved and ran towards him to make journey shorter for Ron.

"That Wronski feint was bloody brilliant! Did you see how Malfoy slammed into the ground? Fucking _splat_!"

"Weasley! Curtail your tongue!" Professor McGonagall rapped sharply through a smile, she loved it when her house won!

"Sorry Professor, come on Harry! The twins promised to get us supplies for the celebration party!"

* * *

_Green eyes twinkled at him as a soft hand reached for him in the darkness, "Oh you know you love me!" a voice laughed._

Malfoy awoke with a start, his own hand half reaching out for the other.

Taking in his surroundings he realised that once again Potter had put him in the infirmary. He scowled.

Reaching for the glass of water he knew would be on the bedside table he grimaced at his sore limbs and contemplated the familiar dream in the safety of darkness.

His every sleeping moment was dominated by dreams of Potter. He was always there, even, it appeared in his dreams.

How he hated him for that!

_"Oh you know you love me!" a voice laughed._

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Malfoys do NOT cry!

Thanks to: Myniepheonix: I know for once Draco is the loser. and IfYouOnlyKnew: Crabbe and Goyle will only ever be referred to as goons and what I was trying to say when the tenses changed was that Ron was _still _clumsy and tactless. Thanks for reveiwing.

Disclaimer: Characters t'aint mine!

* * *

Harry noticed that Malfoy didn't attend breakfast the next day or care of magical creatures or potions. Not that he cared.

He was currently in a Herbology lesson in green house five where the more dangerous plants were kept.

Carefully slicing the very tips off of a cling reaper, Harry carefully dipped the ends into a jar of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacle's solution. It worked just as well for plants as it did humans – reducing the amount of sap produced from the sliced tips and lessening the amount of pain the plant suffered.

He was only able to do this as the plant was currently under a sedation charm, used only on plants. Usually you couldn't get within ten feet of a reaper because they had a nasty habit of clinging to a part of your body and trying to suck the life out of you via the magical properties in their leaves.

The reason they did this was because they lived off of living energy (magical and otherwise) for up to a year depending of the size of the animal they took it from.

Thus the name, Cling reaper.

Harry indulgently listened as beside him Hermione and Ron bickered yet again.

"Ron! The reason you slice the ends off of the branches is to keep them from growing into a point and leaking the small amount of energy they are able to retain normally." Hermione stated as usual sounding as if she'd quoted this piece of information straight from a textbook.

"No, my mother has these in the garden and she said it was to stop the vines getting to cheeky and trying to grab humans as they walk past when they should stick to small things such as gnomes and wild animals!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"It's true!"

"Nope"

"Yer!"

"No"

"_Yes!"_

"_Aghh"_

Both Hermione and Ron whipped round only to see the reaper Harry had been working on wrapped around his neck and arms, sliding the tips of its branches beneath his skin, clipped or no as a green glow began to come from the fresh wounds and Harry's eyes started to slide back.

"Professor, Professor come quick!" Hermione yelled running to Harry.

Professor Sprout came running down the green house quickly chucking a barrel of repelling reaper solution at the plant, causing it to withdraw its tentacle like branches. Quickly she threw another sedation spell at it and went over to Harry.

The boy had eluded the realm of unconsciousness…just, but the marks the plant had left on his neck and upper arm were deep and angry and his cloths were hopelessly torn.

"What happened?" Professor Sprout asked whilst examining Harry.

"We don't know Professor, I think the plant just recovered early and couldn't resist the temptation of a living thing so close to it." Hermione said.

"Hmm no they are not built to resist at all, Mr Potter be thankful you got away lightly, Mr Finch Fletchly if you would kindly escort Mr Potter to the infirmary?"

Justin moved forward to guide Harry to Madame Pomfrey and the last Harry heard was Hermione saying,

"See! that proves my theory as to why you cut the tips!"

* * *

Malfoy groaned and awoke from his potion-induced sleep to see the bed beside him screened off and to hear Madame Pomfrey's harsh baritone from behind it.

"Nasty, nasty business! Yes, you will feel weak for a while Mr Potter it is to be expected you have been drained of quite a bit of energy. You will have to rest for a while in here whilst this happens and I heal your wounds. Mr Finch Fletchly you can leave now."

Malfoy saw the Hufflepuff leave the curtain and groaned again, just what he needed, Potter to gloat over his victory in the next bloody bed!

Madame Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain with bottle of skell-gro in her hands.

"Now Mr Malfoy, time for another dose I'm afraid, that crushed arm isn't healing quite as quickly or well as I would like. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by one of those big muggle things that move!"

"Yes well that's to be expected, now a dose of this," She said handing him the glass of skell-gro and moving out of range as half of it was spat back out again two seconds later.

"And some more sleeping potion for the pain, that should knock you out for several hours."

Malfoy attempted to nod as the world fuzzed out once more and then went black.

* * *

He awoke of the smell of pine and peppermint, which he instantly discovered he liked judging by the reaction of certain lower parts of his body. Opening his eyes he was met with a sparkling emerald gaze that he was for some reason very familiar with.

"Alright there Malfoy?"

Snapping out of whatever daze he'd gone into, Malfoy pushed Harry away from him with his right arm and sat up fully. It was late at night he judged by the dark infirmary and the moonlight shining through the window. "What an earth are you doing Potter?" He snapped.

"I got bored and decided to come and see what damage my latest victory caused! Quite a mess this time aren't you Malfoy?"

"Piss of Potter!" He spat turning away from him and blinking back tears of humiliation, Malfoy's did_not_ cry!

"Ooh touchy! I notice you have no get-well presents and know one has come to visit you. Why is that Malfoy?" Harry asked tauntingly.

Malfoy spotted a movement close to his right arm before a voice whispered in his ear, "How about I let you win next time? Would that help?"

Malfoy spun with a cry and pushed Harry forcefully away from him sending him to the floor with a loud smack! Unfortunately this jarred his injured arm and he doubled over with a cry and the tears came unbidden once again to spill down his cheeks.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" He glanced up only to see a small spark of concern in Harry's eyes. Something inside himself thrilled at this but he didn't recognise it and said, "Piss off Potter, I don't need your pity!"

With that he lay back down and turned over and faced the window mindful of his left arm.

* * *

Harry climbed back into bed huffily, -stupid Malfoy! That's the last time I show him compassion!-

But for all his brave words, for some reason he could not shake the image of Malfoy, his tears glowing in the moonlight and him looking ethereally beautiful as it shone through his hair and on his pale features.

Hehe PLZ review


	3. Beautiful boys

**God-Damned**: Longer chapter for you. **AloraBraken**: Why thank you. I'm sorry Harry always wins but it's kinda important to the fic that he does. **HazelWolf1**: Hmm I might do lol. **Memdrake**: Yay I'm glad you like it so much! Hope you like this chapter!

Yer I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I don't know how to make it better. Anyway I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update so here is an extra long chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy through narrowed eyes. The boy was sleeping quietly, his face turned towards Harry, peaceful in the clutches of sleep.

Harry had noticed before how beautiful Malfoy was…and the boy really was beautiful. The fact he was a boy and Harry found him beautiful was at first quite disturbing to Harry, but when he didn't sneer Harry couldn't help but reckon Malfoy looked something like an angel would. A teenage cherub if you would and Harry just kind of figured everyone must see it.

There was an innocence about him completely destroyed by his sneering, snobby demeanour. As soon as he opened his mouth he became ugly and distasteful and Harry desperately wanted to take Malfoy aside and teach him how to interact with people…how to become beautiful inside and out.

But that would never happen, Harry thought raising his arms above his head and linking his hands, stretching and letting out a lazy yawn. He doubted he'd be able to stand his enemy's presence long enough to make a difference anyway.

Hearing the familiar clatter of Madame Pomfrey's trolley, Harry looked over to see her bustling towards him, pushing the trolley and trying to pin her watch on to her apron at the same time.

"Morning Potter" She said shortly. "Now sit up, that's it, how are those wounds doing?" Swiftly she moved her soft but none to gentle hands over his neck.

"Hmm they're no longer leaking and are starting to heal nicely, how do you feel?"

"Fine" Harry confessed sunnily. He desperately wanted to get out of the infirmary, it was a Saturday and the sun shone brightly through the window, lifting his mood and making him yearn for the scent of freshly cut grass and the wind in his ears as he rode his broom.

"Hmm well I'd like you to stay for the morning at least, just to make sure you _are_ fine." She said bossily. Ignoring his disappointed look she turned to her trolley and gathered up was he assumed was his breakfast.

"There we are, egg, sausage and bacon, growing boys need meat and protein."

Having said this as if reading it from a medical manual, she bustled over to Malfoy.

Leaning down and putting her mouth close to his ear she yelled, "Up and at 'em Mr Malfoy!" Jerking, the poor boy's eyes snapped open and he glared blearily round in confusion.

"That's it, now lets look at them arm." Gently lifting the arm of the still befuddled boy, she began to stretch, flex and manipulate his arm to asses its condition.

"Hmm nope its not healing at all, right onto plan B Malfoy, we're gong to have to fuse it quickly."

"What." Malfoy said warily.

Harry found it amusing he still had that sleepy, dazed look that most people have after waking up before their body clock deems correct.

"It may be a tad painful"

"What!"

His voice unfortunately was unaffected.

"It will only take a minute Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said breezily.

Taking his hand in hers she braced her foot on the frame of the bed-

"Hey come on what are you going to do?"

Lifting her wand with her left she pointed it at his arm-

"Now wait a minute!"

And pulled.

"FUCK!"

"_fundo exosso_"

Harry watched as pain filled Malfoy's features like a bowl under a waterfall as his arm was pulled straight and the remaining particles of bone that still hadn't fused, were brutally put back into place and fused together magically.

That had to hurt.

No sneer graced his features now and strangely Harry felt very protective of Malfoy. It felt fundamentally wrong that this beautiful creature should experience pain.

Shaking it off Harry watched as Malfoy lay on the bed panting as the medi witch deposited his breakfast on the tray over his bed and left.

"Enjoy the show Potter?" Harry snapped his attention to Malfoy's face, but the he still had his eyes closed.

"Yes it was rather amusing." He said cheerily.

"Yes" Malfoy said levering himself up, "Well I'm sorry to have to say the shows moving out of town today." Ah there was the sneer.

Clutching his arm to his chest Malfoy swung out his legs out of bed and proceeded to stand up.

"You can't leave." Harry said incredulously.

Gathering his folded clothes together from inside the nightstand Malfoy straightened and preceded to walk to the door.

"I assure you I can Potter, its Quidditch practice today."

* * *

Malfoy hurried to the Quidditch pitch his Nimbus 2001 tucked neatly under his left arm, hopefully if he participated despite an injured arm he wouldn't be in too much trouble for allowing Potter to win once again.

Hurrying onto the pitch he was just in time to see the team kick off from the ground.

Bugger I missed the pep talk

Not having a clue what he would be doing Malfoy unsteadily mounted his broom, careful to tuck his right arm well into his body. Rising into the air he decided to simply hunt for the snitch.

Half an hour into the game Malfoy realised you really did need two hands to manage a broom.

Bet Potter could fly one-handed. Stupid scar head!

Dodging yet another bludger-his goons had obviously found out it was much more fun to simply chuck them at him rather than the rest of the team as well, he did another lap of the pitch, albeit shakily.

Finally he caught sight of the snitch fluttering around in the middle of the pitch, not far from the ground.

Aiming and spurring his broom in the right direction Malfoy sped downward.

* * *

"I'm sick of this Malfoy!" Marcus Flint turned away from the team seeker in disgust. Two of Marcus's recently acquired goons held Malfoy to the wall of the Slytherin changing rooms after practice.

Marcus may have been hard and he may have had a grasp on Quidditch skills (dirty as his tactics may be). But he wasn't clever and had managed to fail his seventh year. This being so he was re-doing it again and courtesy of Snape was allowed to keep his position of captain so long as he kept his grades relatively up.

This being so Malfoy supposed this was the only reason he was still seeker as Marcus still remembered the generosity of his father.

"Potter threw a challenge down to you when he rejected you in your first year and here it is your sixth year and not only have you failed to meet that challenge…you can't even beat him at Quidditch!"

Pressing his face so close to the smaller boy's that his foul breath washed over him in waves of putrid gas, Marcus issued his threat, "Your Father's generosity counts for little now Malfoy, those brooms are way out of date, why last week my father ordered me a Nimbus 2005. So either you clean up your act and catch the ruddy snitch before Potter does…or you're off the team! Do I make myself clear?"

Malfoy nodded in relief, closing his eyes as the goons moved away.

"Good."

The next thing he saw as his eyes slid open was Marcus's fist travelling towards his face, before his cheek exploded in pain and the back of his head cracked back against the tiled wall.

Next he was sure his jaw actually snapped under another speeding fist.

Finally he got a knee in the stomach and he slid slowly down the wall as he heard the echo of his captains retreating footsteps as he and his goons left.

* * *

Harry got a warm welcome as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Smiling at his housemates and thanking them for their concern and assuring them he was indeed all right again… he moved over to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as she moved over a space so he was sitting opposite Ron.

"Yes, yes I'm fine now."

He continued to nod as Hermione questioned him further until finally Ron interrupted.

"Hermione he's fine! Harry mate fancy a game of chess?" Harry nodded and watched as Ron set up the game.

Soon they were immersed in the game and Hermione left, disgusted by the violence of the game even after having watched it millions of times.

Waiting for Ron to make his move Harry looked up at his best friend laughingly convinced he'd finally put his best friend in checkmate.

The laughter died in his throat as he realised how rugged Ron was looking lately. His fringe hung sexily over his eyes, the colour rich and unusual. His face had strong planes and a firm jaw and his eyes sparkled like the sea on a really sunny day when he looked up at Harry. Harry realised that Ron was beautifull in his own way. Not like Malfoy of course but still...

Harry missed his friend's words as his eyes continued down his Ron's lean torso to-

"HARRY!"

"Huh what?" Harry snapped back to attention. _Was I just eying up my best friend_?

"I'm out of check!"

"Oh yeah…um Bishop to E7."

Ron shook his head gleefully as he took the Bishop and proceeded to put Harry in checkmate.

"Hah checkmate!"

Harry glanced down at the board distractedly_, Ron has quite a deep voice now, _

" Oh yeah, Ron I think I'm going to take a walk!" Harry said standing up abruptly.

"Okay, careful if you go outside though it's going to get dark soon." Ron said already scanning the common room for more potential chess partners.

"I will" Figuring he wouldn't need his cloak yet as it was still quite some time until after hours, Harry made his way down to the front entrance and slipped out of the door deciding a walk would do him good.

Walking silently towards the Quidditch pitch in the gathering gloom, Harry thought over his predicament.

_Okay I think my best freind is beautifull,maybe I was just admiring his physique…yeah that's it. Everyone must admire Ron I mean he's a_ _handsome bloke like Malfoy's beautiful… right?_

Sighing he came to the Quidditch pitch and gasped as he saw somebody hurling into the ground from quite a height.

Running over to the fallen rider Harry saw Malfoy roll over and grab his broom to mount it again.

"Hey hold on Malfoy! Should you be doing that with your arm?"

"Piss off Potter! I did do cast a cushioning charm you know." Malfoy's voice sounded muffled as, still facing away from him he attempted to mount his broom.

Walking around him Harry caught sight of Malfoy's face, dark as it was.

Something caught in his chest as he spotted the bruises and oddly hanging jaw. Ignoring it he said.

"You're doing it all wrong you know."

"What?" Malfoy snapped finally mounting his broom and keeping his face averted from Harry.

"Choose something relatively low to the ground like that mark on the pole of the middle hoop and pull up when you become level with it. That way you know exactly when to pull up and you don't misjudge it."

"I don't need your help Potty, now piss off." With that Malfoy kicked off, barely controlling his broom or his severely injured body.

"I'd go see Madame Pomfrey about that face!" Harry said cheekily, walking off the pitch.

Looking back he was amused to see Malfoy was trying to follow his advice as to how to properly execute a Wronski feint…and he pulled it off perfectly!

* * *

_fundo exosso- _Meaning 'fuse bones' I got it off of a Latin translation site and probably got it wrong so please don't yell at me. 


	4. Worrys, visions and revelations

Hey sorry it took so long-A levels and all.

Promise to thank everyone personally in the next chapter.

* * *

Harry didn't see Malfoy again for a couple of days. Not that he noticed of course, it was just strange not to spar with him at least once a day, but as know one else seemed to notice his absence Harry kept it to himself.

The other thing Harry kept firmly to himself was his increasingly wondering eyes when it came to males. For some reason showering had suddenly become a turn on for him, especially if it was with other boys say, after Quidditch practice.

But hey it was natural wasn't it? He was a horny male and if you squinted boys weren't all that different to girls. Were they?

* * *

There was blood – lots of blood. On the pretty floral tablecloth, spattered up the pristine cream coloured walls and seeping into the once honey coloured floorboards.

There were the terrified and pained screams of a women coming from the next room and a man lay lifeless across a splintered coffee table.

"We have learned nothing! Incompetent fools can you not extract the relevant piece of information from a few muggles? QUIET!"

The screaming was silenced in an instant and he inhaled deeply savouring the scent of blood.

"Finnish up here and report back to me" He turned and his eyes fell upon a small helpless little girl in the corner, aged about five or so her eyes were wide and her hands shaking as they clutched at her tiny knees but she made not a sound.

"Kill the child." He said before the world faded into black.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, a terrible headache radiating outwards from his scar to cover his skull.

Shaking his head carefully to clear it from his vision, Harry lifted the cover off of his damp and shaking body.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak he quietly crossed the room to tiptoe down the stairs, through the common room and out of the portrait.

The halls of Hogwarts were deadly silent giving Harry no distraction from the constant screaming in his head. Pulling his cloak tighter around him he made his way to Dumbledor's office as quickly as he could.

* * *

Malfoy sat in his alcove, staring quietly out of the window. His father was disappointed in him and he hated that. He loved his father dearly and wished he wasn't such a disappointment to him. Although his father discouraged all contact with Potter because he was a target, he did not see the harm in a little competition. Especially as it would still prove his loyalty to the dark lord even though he had no plans to join his ranks.

His father had impressed this upon him from the start. Even if he did want to become a death eater (which he didn't) the decision was out of his hands.

His father had joined Voldemort before Harry Potter's time and had fallen in love with the man. Malfoy didn't blame him, after all Tom Riddle had been especially beautiful. The love affair was passionate and torrid, but like all good things it had to come to an end.

Voldemort grew power mad and obsessed with the idea of immortality. Eventually of course his run in with the helpless child that was Harry Potter had put him out of the picture, only for him to return fourteen years later, ugly and twisted, his sanity deteriorated beyond all reason.

His father was still in love, Malfoy knew this, but he was in love with a memory and the being of today was not someone his father wanted Malfoy anywhere near.

But still Malfoy was brought up correctly, i.e. Purebloods good, Mudbloods,

mixed bloods and muggles bad.

Which meant he should be able to beat Potter hands down. After all Potter's mother was a mudblood, he hung out with mudbloods and muggle lovers so why couldn't Malfoy beat him?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a noise behind him. Pretending he had heard nothing he carried on staring out the window as if nothing was wrong. Ah there it was again, a rustle of cloth and the pad bare feet, very quiet yet Malfoy heard it.

Looking at the reflection of the hall in the window Malfoy discerned that there appeared to be know one about, but this didn't fool him. His godfather was a spy for fuck's sake and Malfoy spent a lot of time with his godfather/potions master/head of house.

"I know your there." He said cautiously turning around seeing as his back was covered as he was sitting by a window.

"Show yourself" He said his wand aimed where he thought the person was.

"Show yourself! Finite incantum!" Nothing happened. "Wingardiam Leviosa!"

Despite the fact he'd prepared himself for the possibility of the intruder being under an invisibility cloak, it still shocked him to see Harry Potter revealed from the feet up as the invisibility cloak flew off him into Malfoy's hand.

"You!" He snarled, "Haven't you got better things to do then stalk me Potter? Is that why you keep showing up whenever I'm around? Fancy me do you?"

For a moment Harry looked startled and the then snarled back.

"God no! Get over yourself Malfoy, had you not thought that perhaps I was minding my own business and in fact just going to slip past you?"

For some inexplicable reason Malfoy felt hurt that Harry hadn't even hesitated in denying any attachment to the blond.

"And you? Prey what are you doing so far from Slytherin territory Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered, "Unlike you Potter I don't need to waste an ingenious and rare magical artefact trying to avoid a caretaker. There are other methods."

Harry was curious despite himself, he was beginning to forget all about his vision and focus instead on the adrenaline beginning to course through him from the fight with the captivating boy in front of him.

"Giving sexual favours to Filch now are we?" Harry asked brow raised, ignoring the part of him that shied away from the thought that beauty such as the boy in front of him could be tainted and marred by such ugliness as Filch.

"Why you…how dare you insinuate that I…" Malfoy spluttered in outright anger as Harry laughed at him.

"Speechless Malfoy? Why what would dear death eater daddy do upon finding out that his arse licking son was silenced by the boy who lived?"

That did it, Malfoy was on him before Harry had a chance to blink, they collapsed to the ground and Malfoy began hitting Harry repeatedly in the face before he had a chance to recover from colliding with the ground so forcefully.

He managed to get about three hits in before Harry rolled them over so he was on top, effectively straddling the other boy and hitting him back whilst at the same time trying to will his body not to react to the close contact with images of Dumbledore in a bath of whipped cream as at the same time he denied he was even in danger of getting turned on.

Soon all thoughts of arousal were forgotten as pain took over. They were punching, biting, kicking and screaming at each other. Blood was lightly staining quite a lot of available skin and bruises were staring to appear in quite a few places on both boys.

Malfoy managed to get the upper hand on Harry once again and pin his arms over his head.

Looking down he gazed into questioning green eyes, taking in the messy hair, wonky glasses and mussed night robes.

Something stirred in his memory, a dress shop, Madame Malkins Dress robe shop, a younger Harry Potter, hair and robes mussed from fittings and measurements. Glasses slightly wonky – all encompassing wave of awe and admiration and…

His eyes widened as he again took in his enemy.

_Jesus Christ, Holy Mary and Merlin…I loved this boy! _

* * *

Hehehehehe 


	5. Madame Malkin's

Disclaimer: There are bits of dialogue taken from the original book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone' by J.K. Rowling. Please don't report or sue me for using these as I have clearly stated THEY ARE NOT MINE, I disclaim them! Characters and some settings are also of course not mine.

TAKE NOTE: The dialogue I have taken from the book is: in chapter 5 – Diagon alley, p60-61 and chapter 6 – The journey from platform nine and three quarters, p86 in most additions hopefully. Anyway you at least know the chapters and I would very much appreciate it if, if anyone has the book to hand they would compare Draco's version to Harry's and see if I actually managed to make it realistic – if Malfoy could have actually been thinking and feeling these things believably. No worries I can take criticism pretty well so please do tell me!

Thanks to: All my wonderful reviewers who I would thank personally if my computer weren't extra slow and it weren't 3.41 in the morning. I love you all! Promise to thank you all personally next chapter! Mwah!

* * *

_Jesus Christ, holy Mary and Merlin…I loved this boy! _

* * *

_Oh shit, bugger, bollucks, fuck - Ow! _

Malfoy fell backwards as Harry used his momentary pause to sock him one hard in the jaw.

Malfoy tried to scramble away from him, his brain was overtaxed with thoughts and he could no longer bring himself to hurt the other boy it was all so con – _smack_.

The outraged Gryffindor made as if to treat him to another blow but before he could, Malfoy scooted backwards and shot to his feet, staring at the boy on the floor for another moment in disbelief, before he turned tale and ran.

Harry wiped a smear of blood from the corner of his lip with the back of his hand.

"Fucking pussy."

* * *

"So you fell down…?"

"The stairs, yes" Harry said impatiently.

"And you only managed to sustain injuries to the top part of your body, namely your face?"

"Yes"

"And you didn't meet…?"

"Anyone, no! Look could we just get on with it, I'm supposed to be recounting a vision aren't I?"

Albus Dumbledore peered at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, he wasn't born yesterday. Although had learnt yesterday that potted shrimp tasted very good with cockroach clusters. It was surprising how long you could live and yet still learn new things everyd-

"Headmaster?"

"Oh yes, sorry dear boy. Would you like to tell me about this vision?"

Harry shivered at the memory and simply said, "I would rather use a pensieve this time if you don't mind sir."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well but you know it is best not to run from these things Harry."

Standing Dumbledore went to the cupboard where Harry had first discovered his pensieve and retrieved it. Bringing it back he swirled the liquid once and then indicated for Harry to proceed.

Singling out the memory he needed, Harry carefully extracted it just as he had been taught and placed it in the bowl for Dumbledore to peruse at his leisure.

"Now I think it is time you went back to bed, I will look at your vision and tell you what I think it means tomorrow, here, this pass will allow you to take the morning off to rest and recuperate."

Harry gritted his teeth at yet again being excluded from what the vision meant, Tomorrow Dumbledore would tell him vaguely only what he thought it imperative Harry should know. What he had promised in fifth year hadn't held and Harry was still being kept in the dark on quite a few things, or so he suspected anyway.

Nevertheless he rose and made his way towards the door, there was just some things you couldn't change.

"Harry?" He looked back dejectedly as the headmaster called him.

"You might want to swing by the infirmary tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey has this _wonderful_ salve for fist inflicted bruises."

Harry sighed.

_Bollucks _

* * *

**Flashback **

He looked to the left as a small boy approached and stepped up onto the stool next to him.

It was only due to the Malfoy's fine breeding that he managed to keep the shock from blossoming on his features. For right next to him stood the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

Mussed ebony hair fell almost stylishly into a small round little face. Skin nearly as pale as his own stained pink as it emerged from the collar of the black robe he was being fitted with. He had glasses that did nothing to detract from his beauty but rather enhance it with their intonations of innocence.

He must have been staring despite his best efforts because the boy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

Clearing his throat he decided he better strike up a conversation, perhaps find out more about this entrancing beauty.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

The boy said yes and Malfoy was tempted to ask again just to hear his voice, so quiet was he.

"My Father's next door buying my books and mothers up the street looking at wands," He said in the drawling tone his Father used. Making a good impression was always important and he so wanted to impress this boy.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow."

He glanced again at the boy to see his reaction to that; he'd managed to sound both rich and rebellious at once and thought it was sure to impress him.

However he didn't look impressed, so Draco tried again.

"Have you got your own broom?" He asked.

"No"

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No"

Draco floundered, he wasn't used to this unresponsive behaviour.

"I do" This got no response either and despite himself he began to babble. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. Know what house you'll be in yet?" He sighed in profound relief when no ums or errs escaped his mouth. Father said it was a crime to seem hesitant in speech – it gives the impression of incompetence.

"No" Said the boy again but this time Draco caught a hint of discomfort, perhaps the boy was just shyer than he thought.

"Well know one really knows until they get there do they?" He said trying to sound reassuring. "But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been," He laughed the slightest touch nervously, "Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"Hmm" Said the boy. He seemed lost like he didn't have a clue what Malfoy was talking about.

_Oh no, please, please don't tell me he's muggleborn! _

Desperately he hunted around for something, anything to talk about. Perhaps find out this boy's blood origins.

Suddenly he spotted a huge oaf of a man standing at the window, what was he doing? Ugh he was obviously half giant. Here was something anyone could talk about.

"I say look at that man!"

"That's Hagrid," Said the boy, his tone lightening considerably. "He works at Hogwarts."

Finally something they could talk about.

"Oh, I've heard of him, he's a sort of servant isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," The boy said sounding a little less enthusiastic.

However Malfoy was not to be deterred, " Yes exactly. I heard he's sort of savage," He said trying to remember everything his Father had told him, "lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant" The boy said his tone very cold now.

_What have I said? It's true, Father said so. _

He couldn't help the slight sneer that crept onto his features it was not his fault the boy had to go and pick incompetent half-breeds for friends.

"Do you? Where are your parents?" He asked trying to find out more about the boy.

"Their dead" The boy said shortly. It was almost as if he didn't mind but Draco was a past master at seeing past acts.

"Oh sorry" He said trying to sound sincere, he didn't know how to deal with these types of situations very well.

"But they were our kind weren't they?" He had to know.

"They were witch and wizard if that's what you mean." Malfoy did a mental cheer feeling better now; the boy's attitude was obviously a result of his upbringing.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?"

Before the other boy could answer Madame Malkin was finished with him and he hopped of the stool.

Malfoy couldn't just let him leave not without some sort of reassurance that he would see him again.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose" He tried so hard to make it a statement and not a question."

The boy didn't answer but he looked up before he left and in that split second he was caught in gaze of the purest emerald.

Malfoy thought about the boy almost constantly after that. He couldn't understand where he went wrong. Why hadn't he liked him? He'd done everything right, touched on the right topics, made pretty small talk and proved his worth by making his social wealthy standing clear.

He wished he knew because he so wanted the boy to like him.

Such a beautiful boy.

**End flashback**

Thinking back on conversation Malfoy knew exactly where he went wrong of course. Potter wasn't like anyone else he knew. He had compassion and wasn't fussed about what sort of background or genetics people had. All his friends were flawed in someway and yet he didn't seem to think it was a problem – didn't care.

It was almost cringe worthy thinking back on all the time he'd spent thinking about Potter. His younger heart had been so exited by the mere _thought_ of him, such a quiet, different, beautiful boy.

He'd been smitten.

Because this boy had not grovelled at his feet because he had money or because his parents had connections. He had treated him as if he were anybody else, dislike and all.

Malfoy ran his hands through his hair agitatedly and got up from the sofa and went over to lean against the mantelpiece and gaze into the common room fire. It was late and his body ached from the fight earlier. But he couldn't seem to shut off his thoughts.

**Flashback **

When he'd got onto the train at Hogwarts for the first time he had been cocky and self assured, his Father had arranged for him to have his lackeys…just in case of course. Malfoy was rather small and delicate and until such time as he grew up he had to be kept safe.

He'd perused the platform first, hoping for a glimpse of his mystery boy, but hadn't seen him so he'd got onto the train and tried to catch a glimpse of him there. When he hadn't he'd placated himself with the thought that he'd obviously see him at the sorting ceremony but rumours had reached him not long after the train had set off, that Harry Potter was currently attending Hogwarts as a young first year and was actually sitting in a compartment on the train!

Malfoy couldn't not see for himself so he and his goons had wandered down there and before entering he'd taken a quick curious glance through the sliding doors window and low and behold there was the boy!

But he couldn't be… but on glancing at the boy's companion he could see that he must be Harry Potter.

And there and then, ignoring everything that his Father had told him about staying away and not being labelled as a target he had barged in.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?

"Yes" Said Harry looking quite obviously at his two goons.

Not liking having the attention taken away from him so soon he quickly introduced them and then got down to what was important.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The other boy clumsily attempted to hide a snigger and Malfoy found himself blushing slightly despite himself. A lot of people thought his name was silly, he was nothing like a Dragon. Dragon's were strong and sturdy and magnificent. He was none of these things but one thing he could do, was breathe fire!

"Think my name's funny do you?" He sneered feeling the need to for revenge after having been embarrassed in front of Harry. "No need to ask who you are, my Father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

He had to get Harry away from this boy immediately, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand, half intending to shake Harry's hand and half intending to whisk him into his arms and out of there.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

It took a moment to sink in, Harry was rejecting him – for a Weasley.

He thought _Malfoy_ was the wrong sort!

So then he did the stupid thing, "I'd be careful if I were you Potter, Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either."

All hell had broken out after that, he'd dug himself a deeper and deeper hole and eventually left, only to linger outside and listen as the Weasley filth had poisoned Harry against him and his family.

**End Flashback**

He remembered it all after that Malfoy had tried so hard to get Potter to pay attention to him, even if it was negative – which it always was. And the more he watched him the more he fell in love with him.

But soon the fights had taken there toll and resentment grew because Potter always bested him and Potter didn't give him the time of day, until eventually love turned into hate and he'd blocked out the embarrassing and unwanted memories of loving Potter.

Until now.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Fight

THANK YOU REVEIWERS! Everyone of you is special and appreciated and I WILL thank you personally next time!

I'm not quite satisfied with this, comments?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why do you fight it?"

Lucius Malfoy twisted his head away on the bed to look at the far wall as the creature above him tried to get him to respond to him.

"You never usssed to fight." He said leaning closer to the blond man's ear.

"You never used to be a monster."

"Fool!" The dark lord threw the other man from him roughly, heedless of the rough stone floor scraping Lucius's bare skin.

"Hypocrite!" He hissed, "I've sseen you in your best momentss Lucius, killing, maiming, raping. You love it all! My actions cannot be sso abhorrent to you!"

"I do love it, but we don't do it for the cause anymore, we do it to get closer to Potter, everything we do is for Potter! You are obsessed and now look at you, look at what you've become in the search for immortality…you sicken me!" He spat.

"Ssilence! I will not have thiss insssubordination!" Lord Voldemort circled Lucius his wand outstretched, his hand shaking in his fury.

"I aught to kill you for your insssolence. Give me one reasson why I should not!"

The senior Malfoy's hair came down to shield his face for view.

"I have no such reason."

The creature above him stood for a moment, wand still outstretched, red eyes widening, and the curse on the tip of his tongue.

"Av-" Voldemort began, he stopped took a breath and seemed about to say the curse again but, it seemed to no avail.

"Aghh!" Angrily he threw his wand from him and hauled Lucius to his feet.

"And what of your sson? Iss he not a reason to live?"

Lucius stood proudly, unconcerned by his nudity; "I would walk to the ends of the earth for my son. But he is but a small light in the darkness."

The scarlet gaze narrowed, before the dark lord threw the blonde away from him once more.

"Go, you disgust me with your depression and lack of self worth. GO!"

Gathering his cloths quickly Lucius left with his usual dignity.

Voldemort sighed, placed his hands on the armoire before him and closed his eyes.

He hadn't moved and was still like this half an hour later when a house elf popped in to notify him of another's arrival.

It's crucio'd induced screams rang throughRiddle manor shortly after.

* * *

Lucius collapsed into a chair before the fire in his study with a glass, not deigning to acknowledge the lone tear that finally slid down his marble like cheek.

* * *

"Malfoy seems to be avoiding you Harry."

"So?" Harry growled plucking savagely at the grass beneath his fingertips not bothering to glance at the frizzy haired girl as she spoke again.

"Well it's not normal is it? Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Harry shrugged, actually he had noticed. It pissed him off and was actually making his relationships with other people suffer.

Hermione seemed to have picked up on it to apparently, "It seems to me that now you no longer have Malfoy to spar with you have no way to…vent."

Harry scoffed, "Gees Hermione he's not so important that his absence would affect my life drastically."

She shrugged, "I'm not saying he's important, just that you've been really moody the past couple of days and it's probably because you release all your negativity when fighting with Malfoy and now he's not around it's building up and being released in bursts on unsuspecting people. Besides neither of you won your last fight and it's not good just to leave these things hanging."

Harry grunted and continued to savagely mow the lawn with his fingers despite the fact that Hermione was actually encouraging physical violence.

"You know what you should do Harry?" Ron said suddenly sitting up from his sunbathing and staring intently at Harry.

"What?"

"You should challenge him to a fight, you know, work off your stress."

Harry stared at him, "Right, so I should just walk up to him and say 'Hey Malfoy I'm feeling a little tense, meet me in such and such a place in twenty minutes and let me beat the shit out of you until I fell better. What do you say?'" Harry laughed, "Cause I'm sure that would go down a treat."

"No I don't mean do it like that, just you know, next time you see him rile him up a bit, get him so angry he'd agree to an official fight. Perhaps if you have a face off once and for all and pulverise him, he'll be to humiliated to ever bother us again."

Harry nodded but didn't think much of the idea.

"What he says does have merit." Hermione hinted.

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Why are you encouraging this?"

"Because I can't stand you wondering around like a bear with a sore head all the time, besides I'm not _THAT_ much of a goody two shoes you know." She said rearranging her legs and raising her chin several notches.

Both Ron and Harry stared at her with their mouths open.

"What?" She asked defensively.

* * *

Malfoy checked the classroom carefully before breathing a sigh of relief and slipping through the door to settle in his seat. He knew he was being foolish by avoiding Potter but his revelations of a few days ago were still bothering him greatly. Despite himself he was starting to catch himself checking Potter out more and more and likening him to the young boy he'd met in Madame Malkins.

Potter was still relatively small but his build was supple and sturdy as a seeker's build should be. His hair was still sleek and black and just as unkempt but now he had the slightest of tans to accent his green gaze.

Basically he was still as breathe taking, as he was the first time Malfoy saw him and he was shocked that he had forgotten and overlooked it.

He had a theory that perhaps before his realisation he had associated Potter with bad feelings and experiences. Therefore he himself, looks and all would be a reminder of bad things.

But now everything had been turned upside down.

He looked up as more people entered the room and literally forgot to breathe.

Potter was looking moody, his face dark and threatening… and it went straight to Malfoy's cock.

_He does not effect me, I do not have a boner over Potter, Dumbledore and Flitwick…eugh no, I don't have a boner _

* * *

"Oy Malfoy!" Malfoy froze as he heard Potter yelling at him. Glancing back down the hallway he saw Potter casually sauntering up to him.

"Stalking me again Potter?" He said with a raised brow.

"Why? You scared of me Malfoy?" Harry asked, a smirk playing about his chiselled, pink lips.

"No!"

"Then why are avoiding me?" Harry said leaning against the far wall.

"I'm not! Besides what's it to you if I am? It's not like you care what I do."

Harry looked at his nails disinterestedly, "Your right I don't, it's just fun to taunt you when your obviously scared shitless of me, look at you. I can practically see the piss running down your legs."

Malfoy couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat, "You think I'm scared of you Potter?"

Harry tried to ignore his reaction to the growl, it so wasn't anything to do with his sudden affinity to males.

"I don't think so, I _know_ so"

"I'm… not scared of you Potter!" Malfoy seemed to be having trouble stringing his words together he was so angry. His large vocabulary seemed to have deserted him.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said pushing himself away from the wall and moving to stand casually in front of the other boy.

"Then prove it, meet me by the Quidditch stands tonight and we'll finish what we started the other night…before you ran off like the wet pussy you are that is."

Malfoy said "Fine, I'll be there!" and Harry smirked as he saw the Slytherins fist clench as he tried to restrain himself from punching Harry right there and then. A good idea as they were currently standing next to a class that was in session.

"Eight a clock Malfoy, don't be late." Harry called over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

Harry made his way to the Quidditch pitch at ten to eight. Despite his earlier protests he'd come to think that Ron's idea was pretty good and before he knew it he was challenging Malfoy as easily as if he'd planned it.

He couldn't help but snigger at how easily Malfoy had taken the bait. It had been too easy.

Quietly he made is way onto the Quidditch pitch and moved casually to lean against the Ravenclaw stands.

He didn't have to wait long, soon he could make out Malfoy's figure picking its way towards him in the moonlight. He pretended he didn't notice how gorgeous he looked bathed in the lunar glow.

"Eager much Potter?" Malfoy smirked as he came abreast of Harry, taunting him about his early arrival.

"Using the small talk to prolong the time in which your face remains intact Malfoy?"

"You wish."

"Well then," Said Harry removing his outer robes. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Said Malfoy also removing his outer robes and laying them neatly off to the side before taking up a fighting stance.

They moved together, circling as they went out a little way onto the pitch.

Harry threw the first punch, hitting Malfoy squarely on the cheek, the other boy's head snapping back viciously from the blow.

Slowly the Slytherin brought his head foreword and spat blood from the corner of his mouth, never breaking Harry's gaze, before taking the Gryffindor by surprise and dealing him a vicious punch to the nose.

Harry went down and Malfoy followed him, straddling Harry and hitting him once more on each cheek.

Harry's eyes were glittering green murder at Malfoy as he flipped them and smacked Malfoy hard on the jaw before Malfoy kicked him off.

It became primal as they faced each on their knees, grabbing and tearing at clothing, hair and skin, each trying to get the other off balance.

Soon they were practically embracing as Malfoy's ruined shirt slipped off him and Harry made five long, deep scratches on his back with his fingernails.

Malfoy and tried to punch Harry, but was stopped as Harry grabbed his fist in his hand and brought Malfoy closer with the hand that had scratched at his back and crushed his lips against the other boy's fiercely.

Harry didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing, all he knew was that the sight of Malfoy arching his neck like that and screaming, his pale chest rippling in the moonlight had flicked something in Harry's brain.

Malfoy fell backwards as Harry leaned over him, bracing himself on his forearms and licking hungrily at the blood on Malfoy's cheek.

Again it was primal and basic as they bit and sucked at each other lips, raking nails down bare chests and clutching at any part of the others body they came across as if to keep themselves grounded.

Harry had actually got so far as to unbuckle the other boy's belt before a sound startled him and he let go of Malfoy's lower lip to raise his head and investigate.

On discovering it was simply a Slytherin banner flapping in the breeze he looked down and was treated to the sight of Malfoy, lips wet and red, eyes lidded and looking up at him with a dazed expression on his bruised and bloody face.

Reality hit him with a brutal smack and he hurriedly raised himself off of the blonde boy.

Grabbing his robes he took one look back at the Slytherin and saying outwardly calmly, "This never happened Malfoy." And sauntering off as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Malfoy let his head drop back onto the grass with a sigh.

_Bollucks…I actually AM in love with Potter_

* * *

Hehe! 


End file.
